Sirvienta de Regalo
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Todos lo había felicitado en su cumpleaños. Pero no sabía nada del informante, bueno, no hasta que llego la noche. Shizaya Lemon y un fetiche por las sirvientas. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIZUO!


Los rayos del sol decidieron molestarle su pacifico sueño. Lanzaba gruñidos en protesta pero al final termino afuera de la cama. Al sol le valía un bledo que hoy era un día importante para él.

Como espero, reviso sus mensajes en el celular y una sonrisa de lado se formo en sus labios cuando vio su bandeja de entrada. Sus familiares y amigos ya sabían que día era. No se molesto en leerlos pues de hacerlo llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Sabía que Tom le había dado el día libre pero no tenía nada planeado para hacer ese día así que decidió que lo mejor sería trabajar para hacer algo productivo.

Se reunió con Tom y empezaron con su jornada. Cuando llego el descanso, recordó todos los mensajes así que empezó a revisarlos de uno por uno. Todos decía algo como "felicitaciones" o "feliz cumpleaños" o algo por el estilo. Pero se sintió desilusionado al no ver nada de él. Con él se refería al gran y maldito bastardo de Izaya Orihara.

Hace varios años habían aceptado ser pareja, sólo para pasarse un calentón y descubrir la debilidad del otro para luego hacerlo caer. Pero con el paso de los años ambos, sin decirle al otro, empezaron a surgir extraños sentimientos en el corazón del otro. Claro, no lo revelarían ya que significaría perder contra tu peor enemigo.

El año pasado había recibido un "Ya te hiciste más viejo Shizu-chan. Entre más viejo, menos será el tiempo en que estés en este mundo. Pero no te preocupes por mis. Yo soy eternamente un hombre de 21 años" junto con un pastel con fresas. Pero ahora… nada…

Hasta las gemelas Orihara lo había felicitado ¿Por qué el no?

Sin saber el día se paso volando. Tom insistió en acompañarlo a su casa.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento escucho un "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIZUO" por parte de toda la gente que le había mandado mensajes en la mañana. Su hermano, Kadota y su pandilla, Celty y Shinra, ese niño que tenía que ver algo con los Dollars y sus amigos, las hermanas Orihara y otras más, pero nada del informante.

Recibió varios regalos de todos ellos y un gran pastel como tradición.

Cuando ya había llegado todo a su fin, decidió recoger todo e irse a su habitación.

Quedo en shock al ver quien estaba ahí, no… mejor dicho quedo en shock al ver la FORMA en la que estaba vestida esa persona.

Y ahí estaba el gran informante de todo Ikebukuro: Izaya Orihara. Pero estaba vestido con un vestido y delantal de sirvienta. Se veía tan… violable.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Shizu-chan~" Canturreo el pelinegro.

Shizuo sentía que moriría allí mismo por causa de una hemorragia nasal.

Y también sentía como sus pantalones comenzaban a molestarle.

"Nee~, parece que Shizu-chan le gusta lo que ve~ ¿O no es asi… amo?"

Mataría a la pulga, lo mataría definitivamente. Pero tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando de esto.

"Oh… entonces Izaya me regalo una sirvienta" dijo Shizuo siguiéndole el juego a informante.

La sonrisa malévola de Izaya se expandió más.

"Asi es, amo. Izaya-san me ha dicho que haga todo lo que el amo Shizuo desee" se acercaba muy lenta y sensualmente al rubio. Lo provocaría.

Shizuo al ver como este se acercaba también avanzo, gracias a él tenía un doloroso problema entre las piernas y no se iba a quedar como si nada.

Izaya sabía lo que provocaría en él rubio y también como se las vería después de lo que sucediera en esa habitación.

Finalmente llegaron frente al otro para después unirse en un húmedo beso, demostrándose la pasión y excitación que sentía cada uno en ese instante. Tratando de dominar al otro, pero esa batalla era ganada por el cumpleañero.

Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, como si acabaran de correr todo un maratón. Tratando de tranquilizarse pero sin dejar sus deseos carnales de lado.

No se dieron cuenta cuando fue el momento en que Izaya estaba debajo del rubio. Todo había pasado tan de una forma rápida ¡Sin saber cómo Izaya traía unas esposas y estaba atado a la cama!

"Ah…Shizu-chan…" gemía el peligro al sentir como los diez de su amante se incrustaban en su cuello, dejando una marca rojiza en él.

"Cállate Izaya. Los regalos no hablan." Le dijo Shizuo ya molesto ya que el disfraz de sirvienta estorbaba en su camino.

"Pero no seas tan rudo…"

"Que te calles la maldita boca y déjame desenvolver mi regalo."

Finalmente se hartó y desgarro todo el vestido con una sola mano para volver a lo que estaba haciendo: torturar un poco a Izaya.

Se acercó a uno de sus pezones mientras le daba lamidas suave a su alrededor, trataba de desesperar al informante y lo estaba logrando. Sentía como el pelinegro trataba de obtener más contacto.

Viendo que ya era suficiente, el rubio por fin comenzó a succionar los botones rozados logrando que Izaya gimiese. El nunca se controlaba en guardar silencio ya que sabía que calentaba más a Shizuo.

El guardaespaldas se aburrió rápido y sin previo aviso, comenzó a sobar la entrepierna sobre el pedazo de tela que quedaba de falda.

"¡Shizuo! ¡Avisa quieres!"

"Cállate. Tu mismo dijiste que eras mi sirvienta y como tu amo te ordeno que te calles y disfrutes."

Solo porque era su cumpleaños.

Solo por eso haría como que no escucho nada.

Y aparte muy dentro de él, también estaba gozando.

Shizuo quito la falda para encontrarse con que Izaya no solo usaba ese sensual disfraz sino también lencería femenina que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

"Pulga pervertida"

"El pervertido aquí eres tú, Shizu-chan. Tu eres el que me está desvistiendo"

"Pero bien que te gusta"

"Cierto~"

Los dos eran unos descarados sinvergüenzas.

Pero sentían un sentimiento muy profundo hacia el otro que ninguno de los dos admitiría.

Shizuo comenzó masajear la hombría de su amante lentamente, sacando suspiros y maldiciones por parte de su "regalo". Esos sonidos que eran la mejor música para sus oídos.

Sentía como el miembro en su mano se endurecía cada vez más y más. Izaya estaba llegando a su límite pero sería generoso con él.

"Shizuo… me vengo…" dijo el informante con las mejillas rojas y casi llorando por el placer y dolor. Como maldecía el momento en que se puso las molestas esposas.

"Pues hazlo."

Dicho y hecho, la semilla de Izaya se desparramo en su vientre al caer de la mano del rubio. La mente de este estaba aun en blanco y solo trataba en pensar en tratar de calmar su respiración.

Pero todo regreso a su mente en el momento en que sintió que algo húmedo entraba en él.

Y ese algo húmedo eran dos dedos de Shizuo bañados en su propio semen.

Eran algo molestos pero le agradaba la sensación. Y lo demostraba soltando gemidos fuertes para que Shizuo supiera que quería más.

El rubio recibió el mensaje y en un pequeño instante ya había sacado sus dedos del interior de Izaya y estaba desabrochándose su, ahora apretadísimo, pantalón. Izaya trataba de ayudar a desvestirlo pero Shizuo por la frustración desgarró todo su uniforme de bartender valiéndole un bledo que se lo hubiera regalado su hermano.

"Shizu-chan… hazlo pronto… no creo que… ah…. Seas tan idiota pa...ah…ra no hacerlo…" le dijo Izaya con mucha dificultad para hablar, la excitación lo estaba derrotando, pero en verdad no le importaba.

"Cállate bastardo…" el estaba tan ansioso como el informante.

Con cuidado entro en el pelinegro haciendo que Izaya se arqueara por el placer.

Sin esperar alguna señal de su amante inició con las embestidas rudas y brutas. Shizuo sabía que Izaya amaba que lo tratara sin escrúpulos. Su odiada fuerza bruta era agradecida en esos momentos.

La habitación se había tornado caliente en unos cuantos minutos. En ella solo se podía escuchar los gemidos y ruegos de Izaya, los suspiros y gemidos roncos de Shizuo y el chocar de dos pieles sudadas por tanta acción.

"Izaya eres una maldita perra… te gusta que te de duro ¿verdad?... te gusta que te marque como mío… que sea cruel contigo y que te demuestre que soy solo yo tu dueño." A Izaya le encanta que solo Shizuo lo tratara así y amaba que le hablaran suciamente.

"¡SI! ¡Solo soy tuyo Shizu-chan!" gritaba el informante por el placer.

Pero una corriente le atravesó el cuerpo. El rubio había llegado a ese punto donde Izaya podía jurar ver estrellas frente a sus ojos.

"Shizu-chan… me vengo… ¡SHIZUO!" E Izaya llegó a su límite.

Shizuo también al sentir como las paredes internas de Izaya se contraían contra su miembro.

"Izaya…"

Volteo a ver el rostro del pelinegro. Era lo que más amaba de todo esto, ver el rostro inundado de placer de SU Izaya, porque sabía que había logrado complacer al informante. Era lo que lo enloquecí y hacia que sus rostros se fueran acercando al del otro y unirse en un beso. No como el apasionado que se dieron al principio.

Este era diferente.

Este demostraba amor. El amor que ambos escondían y que solo ellos sabían.

"Hoy te vas a quedar pulga. Es mi cumpleaños y quiero que te quedes a dormir aquí." Ordeno el rubio, abrazándolo posesivamente.

"Oh… Shizu-chan me ama~"

"Cállate pulga. Y si te amo ¿Algún problema con eso?"

"En lo absoluto. Yo también te amo Shizu-chan~"

Estuvieron reposando un poco junto al otro hasta que Shizuo rompió el silencio.

"Tienes 5 segundos para explicarme que estuviste haciendo todo el día que no contestabas las llamadas."

"Shizu-chan esta celoso~"

"Responde."

"Bueno Shizu-chan. Para empezar, no se consiguen trajes de sirvienta de buen material y bien hechos tan fácilmente. Tuve que ir hasta una tienda cerca de la terminal de Shibuya para que me midieran. Luego la estúpida señora se confundió y terminaron dándomelo hoy al medio día."

"¿Todo eso para un regalo?"

"Solo porque es tu cumpleaños. Y créeme que no lo haré tan seguido."

"De acuerdo. Ahora a dormir que necesitamos descansar. Creo que mañana no te vas a poder levantar."

"Es que Shizu-chan es tan bruto que cree que soy de goma. Ahora ya duérmete"

Ambos se acomodaron, Izaya abrazado a Shizuo y recargado en su pecho.

Shizuo podía asegurar que fue unos de sus mejores cumpleaños.

Aun si ese regalo, el traje de sirvienta, estaba todo roto y lo único que quedaba de eso es el rostro de Izaya con una gran sonrisa inocente que tenia y una cara de satisfacción y tranquilidad por parte de Shizuo.

Un gran cumpleaños.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Que tal, hace mucho que no escribía algo. Es que he estado en periodo de mis malditos exámenes (Reprobé física y matemáticas, odio al profesor Francisco ¬¬).

Sé que aun debo de continuar con los drabbles pero ya había dado una pista de que haría algo para el cumpleaños de Shizuo.

Sabían que escribía esto mientras estoy vestida como bartender xD. Mis papás se me quedaron viendo raro O.o.

También hice un dibujo sobre este fanfic. Aquí les dejo el link:

http: / blazethecat1998 .deviantart. com/art/ HBD-Shizu-chan- 282014865

Solo quítenle los espacios.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews.

Sayo!~


End file.
